Love is like chocolate
by Lia Tsuka
Summary: She gasped silently as she looked into his azure eyes, aware of nothing but the sound of her own heartbeat. Oneshot stand alone. Raespeedy just coz there's not enough of them.


Konnichiwa

This Fic was written for Alena-chans' challenge. It is a rae/speedy pairing with a little unrequited rae/rob as well! Its my first song fic in a long while and is a one-shot!

This chapter is dedicated to all of you who read my stories.

The song is Ordinary boy by Vanessa Carlton.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.I will. Just not yet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chocolate and love**

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if i would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines. _

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

It was a week before christmas, and somehow Raven found herself christmas shopping with Speedy.The hows escaped her however and to her surprise she was actually enjoying herself.. A masculine voice cut into her musings,

"Love is like chocolate, you can't get enough of it!" Speedy spoke, animatedly gesturing, as he and Raven walked through the snow covered streets of Gotham. Raven arched a delicate eyebrow at his exclamation,

"That's probably the worst analogy i've ever heard!" She remarked smirking.Speedys' face fell and he pouted, faking hurt.

"Hmph...nice to see my sentiments are duly appreciated then." he remarked sarcastically and clutching his heart, dramatically continued " And this, is your opinion of me! This the estimation with which you hold me!" (1)

Raven regarded him silently before speaking with equal flair;

" How dispicably have I acted! I who have prided myself on discernment! I who have valued myself on my abilities.Till this moment I never knew me!" (2) She stopped, rose colouring her cheeks as she realised that people were staring. Speedys' face immediately broke into its usual grin and somehow Raven couldn't help grinning herself. Much to LOGICS' disdain and HAPPINESS' amusement.Some streets over a rather disgruntled office worker cursed as his briefcase exploded scattering important documents to the four winds. They continued to walk in amicable silence, when Raven spoke.

" I didn't know you read Austen." Speedy shrugged

"I do a lot of things which would surprise you" He answered nonchalantly. Suddenly he stopped and grabbing Ravens' hand dragged her into the shop in front of them. Her mouth dropped in awe as she surveyd the staggering piles of books that lined them, her gaze shifted to the herbal remedys and magicks (3) which resided in cabinets and on ledges. Speedy chuckled at her amazement, causing her to glare at him. Unfortunately it didn't really work and she ended up smiling once more.

"This is amazing Speedy." She exclaimed.Speedy just smild once more,

"I found it a while back, i've been meaning to show it to you." he explained. Her eyes lit up as she saw a book resting on a nearby table, gingerely examining it she balked at the price. Speedy couldn't help noticing her sadness as she placed the book down.Speedy curious as ever asked

"What's up?"

"The book is the entire completed works of Edgar Allan Poe. I have a few of his stories in various collections, but I've never seen all of his works in one book." She sighed unhappily.

"How much is it?" Speedy queried.

" $150. I could buy it, but then I'd have no money to buy the others' christmas presents." Speedy gently consoled her and as they walked out the shop, he glanced back at the book, grinning ever so slightly.

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
in the pal of your hand. _

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
And you must be_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as i looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

They were sitting in a nearby coffee shop, bags by the dozens surrounding them.Raven gazed outside as the snow fell. She spoke softly as if remembering something.

"It used to snow on Azarath, I remeber going outside and making snow angels and building snowmen.That dwindled as I grew older.I was too preoccupied with maintaining control. I hada kinda crappy childhood huh." Raven nervously rubbed her arms, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by the Archer.

"What about you?" The gothic girl asked suddenly. Before he could answer however, a waitress came over with their drinks and as Raven reached to get them, he noticed the scars on her wrists.Raven handed his drink to him and without warning he grabbed her wrist pulling the sleeve of her black hoodie up. He looked up at her face which was facing the table. He was surprised to find tears at the corners of her eyes. Her gaze turned upwards as she yanked her arm back. She sat there waiting for him to say something, for the lecture and the pity.She was sure he hated her now. He sat there silently until she burst.

"Go on say it. Say how disappointed in me you are. Or how much you feel sorry for me.say something for fuck's sake!" She spat, breathing deeply as she calmed her emotions. To her surprise she found him smiling softly at her his hand on hers.

"I wasn't going to." He said gently.Violet orbs stared at him confused as their owner spoke almost inaudibly,

"You weren't?" Speedy shook his head.He gently rolled his sleeve up and Raven gasped slightly as she saw the same scars. She gently ran her finger along them as he spoke.

"I started after my parents had died. I was fending for myself and hated it. It brought me relief for a while. The drugs I mean"(4) Raven gently rolled down his sleeve and saw the tears reflected in his eyes. She squeezed his hand gently, silently comforting him as she slowly told her reasons

"I wanted to feel alive and for so many years, cutting myself was the only way I could. A stupid reason I know. I don't do it anymore but for a while it let me know I was alive." She gentlyylowered her head."It made me stop feeling worthless."She felt Speedy gently lifting her chin his thumb brushing away her tears.

" Your not worhtless Raven. Your intelligent and beautiful. You may not believe it but you outmatch every other girl I've ever met and most likely ever will and I..I.." Raven stared at him. Her voice timid and unsure.

"You what..? She asked both hoping and fearing the answer at the same time.Speedys' throat constricted. How could he tell her how much she meant to him. How much he wanted to mean to her. He quickly stood up

"We better get going!" He said flustered. Raven felt her heart sink as she followed him out. He'd never like her that way.

_And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
right in the palm of your hand,  
right in the palm of your hand. _

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by._

Raven opened her present from Beastboy, who was grinning from ear to pointed ear. She gently lifted out skull amethyst earrings and a necklace. She smiled her thanks at him, before turning to Robins' present in which she found a elegant glass figurine in the shape of a Raven. The violet haired sorceress thanked him and opened the last present.Her mouth opened slightly as she finished pulling the wrapping off.Her fingers ran over the leather surface and opening the cover, found a note which simply read

**Hope you like the present.I couldn't resist. You looked so sad when we left the bookshop.**

**Merry x-mas Rae **

**Love Roy Harper**

**_P.S Meet me on the roof later_**

Roy...? Know one else knew that she'd wanted the completed works of Edgar Allan Poe except...She looked up and met Speedys' mask. To the amazement of everyone. She hugged him whispering her thanks. Breaking apart she left the decorated living room and headed to her room,not noticing Robins' jealous eyes upon her.Speedy just sat there grinning stupidly not caring about the commotion around him.Still grinning stupidly he stood up and walked towards the roof. His plan was working.

In her room Raven pulled out a small rectangular present and smiling slightly headed towards the roof. Wondering if Spe..Roy had meant to put love on the note.She quietly left her room and headed towards the roof.Stepping out into the crisp December air, she saw Speedy standing with his back to her.He turned around on hearing her approach and smiled causing her to once again smile.He always had that effect on her. She silently handed him the present and watched curious as to his reaction. Roy pulled off the wrapping and found a bar of galaxy chocolate. He read the note attached amd chuckled slightly

**Love is like chocolate, you can't get enough of it.**

**Happy christmas Speedy **

**Love Rae,**

He returned the hug still chuckling, before turning to gaze out across the bay.He gently grasped Ravens' hand and spoke quietly

" I never did tell you what I meant to say that day in the cafe did I?" Raven kept quiet, not trusting herself to speak. Speedy smiled slightly before continuing "In vain I have struggled. It will not do.You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you!"(5) He cautiously turned, expecting to see rejection on her face and was slightly taken aback when she smiled at him and replied

" I love you too Roy." His face immediately relaxed into relief and he gently pressed his lips to hers. His arms encircled her, drawing her petite body to his own as they gently came apart. Ravens hand reached up to his face gently peeling off his mask.She gasped silently as she looked into his azure eyes, aware of nothing but the sound of her own heartbeat. Roy cupped her face kissing her once more, the two souls unaware of the bird that silently watched them from the door.

Robin looked on his heart breaking with every second that passed.He should've guessed something like this would happen and it was his own fault for not telling her his feelings sooner.Lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice when he bumped into Staefire.

"Friend Robin you are the O of K are you not?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah Star i'm fine." He replied smiling sadly. Starfire clapped her hands together and exclaimed joyously

"Glorious, then we shall proceed with the making of the Pudding of Friendship shall we not?" she asked hopefully. Robin merely nodded and followed her into the livingroom plastering a smile on his face, his thoughts otherwise occupied.

Raven rested her head on Roys chest, as they looked out over the sparkling ocean both unknowingly thinking the same thing as somewhere in the vastness of Jump City a briefcase exploded

Maybe Love was indeed like Chocolate...

_Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_What do you think? Let me know by reviewing! Mince pies to everyone who does!_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! and a Happy new year!_

_**(1,2 and 5) **Quotes from Pride and Prejudice_

_**(3) **I meant to spell it that way._

_**(4) **Speedy aka Roy Harper did have a drug abuse problem._Sayonara

-x- Karusu-hime -x-


End file.
